Dimensional Resonance
by Navek
Summary: When 2 dimensions crossover, All hell breaks loose. Kishins eating Hollows. Soul Reapers fighting Meisters. And new friendships forge. Takes place 1 year after Children of the Dark Night by Star Tours Traveler
1. Preface

Preface:

This is my first attempt at making a crossover fic for two of my favorite animes. Every Bleach character has their current manga looks but follow the story of Star Tour Traveler's Bleach stories. All Soul Eater characters have the same appearance they have in my Spartoi Chronicles story. All Original Characters belong to their respective writers.

The main theme for this crossover is "Melody of the wild dance." It's best if you play the song while reading.

Shizukani, shizukani

Maku wa kiriotoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo

(We see a mirror view with the DWMA on top and the Soul Society on bottom. We then see a back-to-back screen of Ichigo wearing a Captain's haori with a sealed Zangetsu on his back and Maka with Soul's weapon form preached on her shoulders. We then see the logo "Bleach/Soul Eater: Dimensional Resonance)

Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo

Dakishime aruita

(We see the Karakura Defense Squad, The 13 court guard squads, the espada and the vizards, Team Spatoi and the rest of the DWMA Students and staff. Kilik is wearing a hat backwards and black jersey with Lord Death's face with a twelve year old Pot of Thunder that is dressed in a yellow sun dress and Pot of Fire dressed in a red t-shirt and shorts. Ox has a head of hair a with a labcoat. Harvar has his manga look, Kim's hair reaches her back and she has classic witch clothing with a racoon theme. We see Stein & Marie facing Mayuri and Nemu)

Atarashii kiba de jibai wo kizame

(A portal opens and a hollow is consumed by a kishin as it glows. Karin wields her shikai as she brings a hand over her face. As she then rips her mask on to her face.)

Shizukani, shizukani

Maku wa kiriotoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo

(We see Black*Star crossing blades with Soi Fon, Kidd and Uryu shooting arrows and soul bullets and each other, Kilik and Tatsuki about to punch each other with flames, Kenpachi and Mifune charging at each other, The Black Wrangler facing Yumi.)

Mamoritai anata Ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushuu no bi yori no mae no teki wo

(Hiro is facing Karin, Crona attacks Byakuya but he uses Senbonzakura's petals to block her. Justin looks around in a cathedral before turning and seeing Hanashiro in his bankai form with neon green energy radiating off him.)

Itoshikute itoshikute ta niwa nani mo nakute

Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zembu

(Yuzu in her Bankai form chases Kim through the sky, Sid emerges from the ground and attacks Isshin, Stein dodges an attack from Kisuke while Yoruichi uses shunko to attack Blair. Ox stabs at Chad but he blocks it with his maroon hollow arm. Lord Death uses Spirit to create the Kishin Hunter. Fire surrounds Yamamoto.)

Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanaide

(Ichigo, Rukia, Maka and Soul look up at the sky and see a shadowy figure with a hollow hole and the 3 kishin eyes.)

Zutto nari yamanu

Ranbu no merodi

(Ichigo and Rukia hold their swords as energy swarms around them. Soul transforms into his weapon form and lands in Maka's hand. Ichigo and Rukia emerge in their bankai forms and Soul transforms into a Witch Hunter.)

_Dimensional Resonance Chapter 1 is coming later this week._


	2. Chapter 1: Crossover

_Chapter 1: Crossover_

Location: Karakura Town

Time: 8:34 PM

Two Soul Reapers where standing on a building. A young man with shaggy orange hair and a teenage girl with purple hair. They are Hanashiro Kurosaki (Robert McCollum) and his adopted sister Neko Kurosaki (Kari Wahlgren). They were both drinking tea.

Neko looked at the sky. "Are sure we're in the right district?"

Hanashiro looked around. "Yep. This is the place. Although the report was strange. It said the hollow skewered the victim and consumed a ball of spiritual pressure."

"But I thought hollows eat their victims whole. But this guy left the body."

All of a sudden they felt a massive spiritual pressure.

"Let's Go!"

But as they flash stepped to the pressure, Hanashiro was troubled by something. "_This pressure. It feels evil."_

When they arrived at the scene, there were shocked. A young boy was cowering underneath a menacing looking beast of a man who had blood dripping out of his mouth.

"That's not a hollow! It's just some dude." Hanashiro exclaimed.

The man turned around and smirked. He charged at Hanashiro. Neko pounced in front of her brother and drew her sword. "Pounce, Yamaneko!" The blade extended and transformed itself into metal segments that resembled a metal whip. She twisted her hand and the whip wrapped around the man. She heaved the man into the sky. Hanashiro dashed after the man and slashed him across the chest. The man exploded and what remained was a floating red sphere. Neko flash stepped next to him.

"OK. This guy was definitely not a hollow."

Hanashiro took out a cell phone and dialed. "Squad 12 this is Hanashiro Kurosaki of the Karakura Defense Squad. We have something you might want to see."

Scene Change

Location: Patchwork Labs

Time: 11:00 AM

Professor Stein was typing away on his computer. He paused for a second a tightened the screw on his head. A knock was heard and he rolled his chair to the door. When he arrived at the it opened and his seat fell on the floor. He looked up and saw Lord Death and his Death Scythe Spirit.

"Good afternoon Professor." The reaper said. Spirit looked annoyed. "Why'd you call us out her in the middle of the day?"

Stein got up and walked into his lab and the two followed him. "Last night I found something disturbing even by my standards." The three were standing in front of a glass screen. Suddenly and beast with a white mask, yellow eyes and a hole in its crest slammed against the glass. Spirit jumped back. "What is that thing?" Stein turned his screw. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Lord Death, please look at this creatures soul."

Lord Death looked at the beast closely. "Oh my. That is troubling."

"Exactly. Despite it's appearance, this creature has no physical body. It's soul has transformed into the monster you see in front of us."

Spirit looked at the beast fearfully. "So this thing is an entire soul. What soul could transform like that?"

Lord Death scratched his head with a rubbery hand. "Clearly something that is not of our world."

Scene Change

Location: Karakura Clinic

Time: 6:53 AM 

_Ichigo was looking around Karakura Town. The city was in ruins. Buildings burning. People screaming. "This can't be happening!" He looked up and saw 3 insane looking eyes looking straight at him. All of sudden his hand started to hollowfy. The liquid from his arm move up to his face as he screamed._

Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked around and saws that he was in his room at the Karakura Clinic. He breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream." He looked at his hand. "A really bad dream."

Scene Change

Location: Needle Village

Time: 10: 15 PM

Black*Star and Tsubaki were standing outside the village. They were there because of a reported monster citing. Since they were familiar with the village, Lord Death decided that they should go.

"So once I get to bless this town with my godly presence. HAHAHA!" Black*Star laughed triumphantly. He looked at his weapon and saw that she had a solemn look. "_Oh right. This is where we fought her brother." _Suddenly they heard a roar.

Inside the village, an old man was running from a skeleton white monster. "YAHOO!" Black*Star suddenly appeared holding Tsubaki's ninja sword form as he kicked the monster in the face. He pushed the monster away and the old man pointed at him. "You're that Star Clan lunatic! What the hell are doing here?" "Saving your wrinkly old ass." Several gray portals opened up and more monsters appeared, including a tall cone like monster. The old man ran away as Black*Star looked them.

"Tsubaki! Shuriken Mode!" The sword in his hand glowed and transformed into a giant five-pointed shuriken. He threw it and it sliced through all of the monsters before returning to his hand. In a series of screams, all of the monsters vanished. The shuriken glowed and Tsubaki returned to her human form. "That's odd. There aren't any kishin eggs." They both felt a strange feeling in the air. "Did the air just get heavier?" A maniacal laughter was heard. The ninjas looked around to find the source. "You've both grown so much." Black*Star & Tsubaki turned around and were shocked at what they saw. Under glow of the moon light was a man with long black hair in a pony tail. He was wearing white robes with his hands wrapped in bandages and sword on his waist. Several bone-like fragments went up and down his face. "Hello little sister." This man was Tsubaki's brother Masamune Nakatsukasa.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: Masamune's Revenge

_**Ch. 2: Masamune's Revenge**_

Location: Soul Reaper Research Department

Inside of the dark lab, the red glow of the Kishin Egg illuminated the entire room. Many scientists were observing it and recording data they found. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was looking at it with extreme interest. Akon walked up to him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Yes?"

"We've run several tests on the object in question and the result we keep coming to is quite disturbing."

"And just what is so disturbing about it?"

"It has the properties of a human soul. But instead of forming a spiritual body like we do, it's become this sealed form."

Mayuri scratched his chin. "So it's a soul that's sealed itself up? Interesting."

_Meanwhile..._

Location: Needle Village

Black*Star and Tsubaki were staring at the man they once thought long gone. He stared back with an amused expression.

Masamune: What's the matter Tsubaki? Shouldn't you be happy to see your big brother?

The lady in question just glared at him. "_That can't be Masamune." _She thought back to the last battle she had with him. "_I ate his soul years ago." _She suddenly heard a familiar chuckling coming from her meister.

Black*Star: I think why you're here little man.

Tsubaki turned to him and her brother raised his brow.

Masamune: And what would that reason be?

The ninja pointed to him.

Black*Star: You were so impressed from our last confrontation that you defied death just to bask in my glory again. AHAHAHA!

His speech caused different reactions from both siblings. Tsubaki sweat-dropped and Masamune palmed his face.

"You're still the same idiot from last time." He disappeared in a sonic boom. This started the two ninjas. Black*Star felt a pressence behind him. He turned around and blocked a punch from Masamune. Said man jumped back.

"So you blocked my attack." He cracked his knuckles. "Impressive."

Black*Star was surprised by Masamune's new power. "Tsubaki!"

"Right." She glowed and transformed into her chain scythe form.

Black*Star/Tsubaki: **Let's Go! Soul Resonance! Speed*Star!**

Yellow energy crackled around Black*Star until he disappeared in a flash. Masamune disappeared in a sonic boom again. Around the village the two fighters appeared randomly attacking each other while fighting at supersonic speeds. As they exchanged blows, the combatants had their own thoughts.

Masamune: _So not only can he block my physical attacks, but he can keep up with my Sonido as well. _

Black*Star: _Damn it! I hit him with blades over 100 times already but he doesn't have scratch on him. _

They reappeared in the forest outside Needle Village. They stared each other down.

Black*Star: Why can't I cut down you down damn it ?

Masamune: One of the benefits of my new form. It's called Hierro and it makes my skin tougher than steel.

Tsubaki's face appeared in the blade's reflection. "**Then we need a blade stronger than steel.**" Black*Star smirked.

"Alright then." Tsubaki changed into her Enchanted Sword mode. Blade energy crackled around them. "**Shadow*Star: First Form - Chain of Darkness!**" Black*Star's shadow moved toward the blade and transformed it into a long black sickle-blade with white ornate patterns. Three spikes and a cloth that wrapped around the ninja's hand adourned the handle. With a yell he charged at Masamune. The man just stood still with an amused look on his face.

"You really think you can actually hurt me with that pathetic.."

_**SLASH! **_And blood spilled on the ground. A large wound ran across Masamune's chest. He crouched down and coughed up blood.

"You... You pierced my Hierro. You... YOU ACTUALLY HURT ME!" The air intensified and the assassin pair felt the air getting heavier. Masamune raised his hand and red energy started gathering at his palm. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO %*&^ING DIE RIGHT NOW! **CERO!**"

Everything went silent as Masamune shot a massive blast of red energy at his enemies. When then energy faded, smoke shrouded Black*Star's location. Masamune chuckled thinking that he won. When the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. A glowing yellow energy shield in the shape of Lord Death's mask came out of the smoke. Behind the shield was an unharmed Black*Star and a certain gun-wielding Grim Reaper.

Death the Kid: Looks like you got yourself into trouble as usual.

Black*Star: Shut up! A star needs no help from a stage hand.

Masamune was more than pissed off. His target survived and a new enemy appeared. And to make matters worse, a portal opened and he was surrounded by a golden energy column. "Oh come on! Not now!" He started floating into the portal and Kid started shooting. The soul bullets bounced off the column. As the portal closed, you hear Masamune scream, "Damn it!"

Black*Star: Nice going. You scared my opponent.

Kid sweat-dropped. "_I guess the fact that I saved his life_ _doesn't mean anything_." His pistols started glowing and transformed into the Thompson sisters. Tsubaki followed suit. Patty tackled Black*Star to the ground and started kissing his face.

Patty: Hi, Black*Star!

Black*Star: Hey.

Liz and Tsubaki giggled while Kid was deep in thought. The area around them was charred and destroyed. "_Looks like our new enemy has incredibly destructive powers. I better report this to Father._"

Location: Squad 6 Barracks, Lieutenants quarters

The sun shone through the windows of Karin's room. She raised the covers over her head to sleep him. She felt someone nudging her. An angry pulse mark appeared on her forehead.

"Surge! Hekireki Megami!" And that person was zapped out of her room. Karin looked and saw that person was Rikichi. He had swirls in his eyes. She sighed.

Karin: You should know not to wake me up before ten Rikichi.

Rikichi: The Captain told me to wake you up for the Lieutenants meeting Miss Kurosaki.

Karin: Oh yeah. That's today.

A Hell butterfly landed on her head and a loud message played in her head. Across the Seireitei, all Captains and Lieutenants (excluding Squad 12) received the same message.

"_**Attention all Captain and Lieutenant level personel! A large mass of unidentified spiritual pressure has been detected outside of the North Rukon District!" **_

_Meanwhile..._

In the forest outside North Rukon, a Garganta opened up. Three sideways eyes were seen in the darkness followed by a row of sharp teeth.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
